


morning dew dripping down the window pane

by tomkitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/tomkitty
Summary: Derek leaves Beacon Hills and Stiles seems to be the only one who cares.





	morning dew dripping down the window pane

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. All mistakes are my own.

Stiles sat in Derek’s loft staring out the big glass window that, in retrospect, probably wasn’t a good idea to have considering the sheer number of creatures that they’ve faced off against over the years. He sat and he watched as the rain poured down outside. He wondered how Derek was faring in the rain. If it was even raining where Derek was. Stiles glanced down at his phone and read the text that he sent Derek.

Stiles sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. Derek had left. Just packed a bag and took off without telling anyone. It’s been a little over a week and Stiles seems to be the only person even remotely concerned. The rest of the pack had written it off as Derek being Derek.

“He probably just needs some space,” Kira had said. “It’s not like he moved away. All his stuff is still there isn’t it?.”

“No! There are things missing from his loft! Clothes! And books!” Stiles told them.

“He probably went to visit Cora,” Isaac said with a shrug. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“But did he say he was going to visit Cora?” Stiles had asked.

“No, but Derek leaves without telling us all the time,” Scott pointed out. “Doesn’t mean anything. He’ll be back soon.”

Stiles couldn’t really argue with that. Derek did leave without telling them a lot of the time, but this time was different. It seemed more final. Like he just woke up, took everything he deemed important to him, and drove off in his car. And the thing was, Stiles knew Derek did, take everything important to him that is. Stiles had checked.

After everything that had happened between him and Derek they had finally begun to get to a good place. They had a friendship, a routine. More often than not Stiles could be found at Derek’s place, and over the past few months he had gotten to know Derek better than anyone else in the pack. 

He knew Derek had a few well worn books that he’d read when he missed his family hidden in his bedside table. He knew that Derek had a blanket that Cora left behind sitting in a trunk under his bed; knew that sometimes Derek would wrap it around himself whenever he missed her, claiming it still had her scent clinging to it. 

He knew that Derek loved mugs that had cheesy saying or cool artwork on them but his favorite was one that he said Laura had bought him when they were living in New York. All it said was ‘mornings blow’ and had a drawing of a whale above it. She had bought it as a joke for his birthday thinking Derek wouldn’t use it and she could use it instead, but in the end Derek used it the most, and now it’s the one he uses every morning for coffee. 

He knew that while Derek had that whole intimidating look going on with his henley’s and leather jackets, he favorite things to wear while hanging around the loft were sweaters. Derek had quite the collection and they were all soft and cozy looking and a few even had thumb holes with Stiles found cuter than he should have. 

He knew that even though Derek claimed to hate it, he loved the moon shaped light catcher that Stiles had bought for Derek’s loft. He loved to watch the light dance while Stiles worked beside him on the couch.

So when Stiles had walked into Derek’s loft and noticed that the light catcher was missing, he knew something was amiss. Then when he found all of Derek’s favorite things missing from the loft he knew Derek had left.

In retrospect, Stiles could understand why he did it. Why Derek would want to get away. Derek’s life in Beacon Hills since coming back had been one tragedy after another. It was a wonder he stayed as long as he had. 

He’s not sure when he fell asleep but he found himself waking up in the early morning still seated on Derek’s couch. The loft felt colder; not as welcoming as it had before. He didn’t know when he started making himself at home at Derek’s loft but with Derek gone, it no longer felt like home. He sighed. Derek left Beacon Hills without telling anyone. Without telling Stiles. And now Stiles was left wondering where he’d gone.  
Stiles looked down at the text and read it once more.

_“If you never come back I just want you to know, I’m gonna love you either way.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP. Not sure when I'll be updating next. I'll add more tags as they become relevant.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
